Coquillages et crustacés
by Asrial
Summary: DM : 18 ans. Aphro : 17. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Maintenant c'est fait...


Coquillages et crustacés

Chap1

La maison des Poissons était vide.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il passait à l'intérieur.

Le Chevalier du Cancer eut un sourire sadique.

Il venait une fois de plus répondre à une convocation du pope…Enfin…du type du portait les habits du pope en tout cas.

Avec un certain orgueil, le DeathMask se targuait d'être le seul au Sanctuaire à savoir qui était vraiment celui qui se cachait sous le masque et le casque de leur chef.

Il trouvait Saga très drôle.

Un coup il était à battre sa couple et à geindre sur ses actes, la seconde suivante il ricanait de plaisir à l'idée de torturer et de massacrer quelque pauvre erre que DM lui avait trouvé dans quelque bas fond pour ses petits jeux sadiques.

DeathMask l'aimait bien.

Non seulement Saga était aussi fou que lui, mais il aimait tuer (comme lui) avait un humour noir des plus tordu (comme lui) et en prime, était le plus puissant de tous.

C'était autant par plaisir que par respect pour sa force que le chevalier du Cancer suivait le faux pope et qu'il taisait son identité.

Plus que tout, il respectait la force.

La vérité et la justice étaient toujours du côté du plus fort…Il n'y avait jamais que les vainqueurs pour écrire l'histoire après tout…

Presque sautillant, il alla se présenter au faux pope dans le Grand Hall du dernier Temple.

Avec un réel respect, il mit un genou à terre devant Saga.

"- Grand Pope…"

"- Chevalier du Cancer…merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à ma convocation."

DeathMask avait beau respecter Saga, il ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler qu'il savait qui il était.  
La convocation avait plus d'une heure et il avait prit tout son temps pour monter.

Saga ne semblait jamais s'en offusquer.  
Encore moins aujourd'hui semblait-il. C'était sa partie "gentille" qui semblait avoir le dessus.

"- Je suis à vos ordres."

"- J'ai une mission pour toi."

Les yeux du Cancer s'enflammèrent.

Le pope ne lui confiait jamais d'autres missions que de tuer. Contrairement à d'autres chevaliers, lui n'était pas capable de se restreindre. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne pouvait que tuer et jouir du gout du sang sur sa langue.

"- Une mission ???" Il avait hâte de savoir de quoi il était question…

"- Mais cette fois, tu ne seras pas seul."

L'enthousiasme du Cancer disparu aussitôt.

Il ne voulait personne pour marcher sur ses plates-bandes et l'ennuyer pendant qu'il jouait !!! Et qui allait-il avoir sur le dos encore ? En y réfléchissant, il ne voyait que le petit Milo du Scorpion. Mais bon, le gamin avait quoi…treize ans à peine et venait tout juste de revenir de son entrainement avec son armure sur le dos. Sans compter qu'il passait son temps avec le Verseau.

"- C'est obligé ?"

Le pope eut un sourire torve derrière son masque.

"- Je suis sur que tu t'entendras très bien avec le Chevalier des Poissons."

Cela intéressa tout de suite beaucoup plus l'italien.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré celui là.

Par pure curiosité, il voulait bien tolérer l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour son prochain meurtre.

"- D'accord…Quand est ce qu'il arrive ?"

"- Mais…Tu vas aller le chercher, DeathMask. En Finlande…"

Le Cancer fit la grimace.

Il détestait le froid.

***

Le chevalier d'or pestait.

Sous ses pieds, d'énormes grelots de glaces collaient à son armure, alourdissant d'autant sa démarche.

Enfoncé dans son armure, protégé par une épaisse combinaison plus deux couvertures de survie et une peau d'ours tué quelques heures plus tôt, le Cancer avançait péniblement dans la neige.

Depuis son arrivés en Finlande, le pauvre chevalier d'or avait vu sa patience et sa bonne humeur déjà très relative fondre a vue d'œil.

Né en Italie, élevé au Sanctuaire et entrainé en Sicile, le froid était pour lui un ennemi mortel… Le seul endroit où le chevalier d'or aimait voir de la glace était dans sa coupe ou son verre après que le petit Camus lui fait une démonstration de ses talents pour rafraichir sa Margarita. Le petit Verseau était toujours d'accord pour rendre service.

"- MAIS PAS SUR 2 KM D'EPAISSEUR ET 2000 KM² !!!!" Hurla le Cancer dans le désert glacé du glacier qu'il escaladait pour retrouver ce fichu collègue qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Une brusque bourrasque de vent particulièrement vicieuse le fit osciller dangereusement au bord d'un profond ravin.

Livide, le chevalier d'or avala sa salive.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait le vertige depuis les premiers jours de son entrainement.

Plus d'une fois, son maitre l'avait tenu au dessus du Puits de la Mort en riant et en menaçant de le lâcher dedans. Depuis, les hauteurs le mettait toujours particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Péniblement, il recula de quelques pas.  
Dès qu'il ne vit plus la noirceur du fond de la crevasse, il respira.

"- Mais où est ce qu'il est encore…" Grommela le jeune homme en se recroquevillant un peu plus dans ses fourrures.

D'après la carte que le pope lui avait fournit, il devait juste aller plein nord pendant 350 km pour tomber sur le lieu d'entrainement du Chevalier des Poissons. Et toujours d'après cet usurpateur, il devrait le voir de loin….s'il avait la chance d'éviter une tempête de neige.

Mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas de chance…Et la nuit qui allait tomber….Bon sang !

Il marcha encore pendant plus de deux heures avant de faire une pause. A ce rythme là, il allait se retrouver en chine en passant par le pôle nord…Et avec cette foutue tempête, il ne voyait pas à deux pas.

Toujours grommelant, il reprit sa route.  
Pour la stopper environ un kilomètre plus tard.

"- MAIS AIHEU !!!"

Se tenant le visage dans les mains, le chevalier d'or éclata en imprécations rageuses.

Les larmes aux yeux, il prit une poignée de neige pour endiguer son saignement de nez. Il s'était cogné contre…Quelque chose…

Une brusque lumière le fit cligner des yeux.

"- Bonsoir…"

La voix mélodieuse et douce fit se figer le chevalier d'or.

"- Heu…bonsoir.." Bafouilla-t-il en retrouvant ses manières.

Une main se posa sur son poignet. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, on le tira à l'intérieur….l'intérieur ?? De ce qui semblait être une maison de pierre aux murs extrêmement épais.

Dans la maison, la température était douce.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux chevaliers d'or pour chasser la neige de ses yeux et les habituer à la luminosité éclatante des lieux.

On lui retira ses fourrures et ses couvertures.

Il se laissa faire sans savoir pourquoi. D'habitude, il était plus méfiant que ca pourtant !

Sa combinaison suivit le même chemin pour ne plus le laisser que vêtu de son armure d'or.

"- Ha ! Le Chevalier du Cancer !"

DeathMask sursauta.

Aurait-il eut de la chance finalement ?

"- Chevalier des Poissons ?" Tenta-t-il, maladroit.

Son interlocuteur le fit asseoir puis pencher la tête en arrière avant de lui faire gouter de l'eau tiède odorante dans les yeux.

Le cancer battit des paupières. Le liquide le brulait un peu mais enfin, sa vision s'éclaircie assez pour qu'il voit autre chose que des taches lumineuses.

Son hôte lui répondit enfin.

"- Oui…je m'appelle Aphrodite…Et toi ?"

Un peu surprit, le Cancer se tourna vers le chevalier. Aphrodite ? C'était un nom de fille ca ! Pourtant, sa voix ne semblait pas étouffée par un masque et…

La bouche ouverte, DeathMask s'immobilisa devant le visage doux et encadrés de longs cheveux bleutés qu'il voyait.

Un petit grain de beauté au coin de la bouche, de grands yeux bleus aux cils immenses, une bouche pleine aux lèvres sensuelles, un petit nez fin et délicat…

L'italien avala péniblement sa salive.

Déesse ce que ce….cette…ce…chevalier était…magnifique….

"- Vous…Tu….vous…enfin…."

Le pauvre Cancer rougit.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'interagir avec ses semblables et ce…cette...enfin…Aphrodite était si…splendide qu'il se sentait encore plus pataud que d'habitude. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un Il ou d'une Elle. Et il ne voulait pas froisser une aussi jolie…personne.

Le poisson se fendit d'un sourire tranquille qui fit grimper en flèche la tension artérielle du Cancer. Un sourire idiot monta aux lèvres de l'italien.

"- Juste Aphrodite, chevalier ??"

"- Heu…DeathMask…" Bafouilla le Cancer.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.

"- DeathMask ?"

L'italien avala encore sa salive.

"- Je…préfère ca à mon vrai nom…je ne l'utilise que peu…et…enfin….." Il baissa encore le nez avant de murmurer. "Angelo".

Le poisson se fendit d'un grand sourire qui fit soupirer le Cancer.

"- C'est joli Angelo…"

"- c'est…trop tendre pour…ma fonction…."

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

"- Je comprends oui…Et bien, DeathMask…Bienvenue chez moi."

Le Cancer sursauta encore avant de détailler la maison.

Il hoqueta.

Si on oubliait que la lumière ne venait que de l'énorme cheminée qui ronflait et le toit qui arrêtait le regard à presque trois mètres de haut, on aurait pu se croire dans une serre tropicale.

Partout autour de lui, des fleurs, des lianes, des roses en tout sens qui poussaient dans la plus grande anarchie semblait-il au premier coup d'œil.

Au second par contre, on se rendait compte que les plantes délimitaient les zones de vie de la maison… Là, protégée par un rideau d'épaisses roses blanches, la cuisine, un peu plus loin, entouré de roses rouges, un lit…derrière des roseaux, une douche…

Le cancer se sentit rougir.

Ses hormones adolescentes fouettées par le physique délicat de son hôte et son imagination débordante lui mettaient en tête des images de passion cachée dans les fleurs, de vapeur étouffée par les roseaux et de langueur endormie dans la soie des draps.

"- Heu….merci…"

Déjà, toutes les moqueries et les répliques cyniques qu'il avait préparées pour exprimer son déplaisir à devoir subir un collègue pendant qu'il s'amusait à tuer lui avait déserté l'esprit.

Ce magnifique chevalier d'or l'intimidait.

Totalement aveugle au trouble qu'il provoquait chez son camarade, Aphrodite lui proposa du thé.

"- C'est du thé à la rose…j'espère que tu aimes ca."

L'italien rosit un peu plus

"- Jamais…Gouté…"

Le Poisson lui sourit encore.

DeathMask se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Toutes ces petites fossettes là….Un instant il se demanda s'il en avait d'autre ailleurs. Au pli des genoux, au creux des reins ou entre les omoplates par exemple.  
Pour un peu, il aurait bien été voir. Ses mains le démangeaient de retirer cette couche de tissu qui le séparait de cette peau laiteuse et qui devait probablement être toute douce et…

L'italien passa au fuchsia.

Non mais à quoi il pensait encore !!! C'était un collègue ! Pas une de ces filles de joie qu'il payait régulièrement à Athènes pour assouvir ses ardeurs adolescentes !

Le poisson pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Le jeune Cancer hocha la tête frénétiquement.

Holala, si son collègue imaginait à quoi il pensait, il devrait probablement passer la nuit dehors dans la neige. Et d'après le hurlement du vent malgré l'épaisseur des murs de la maison, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller ! Mais….il aurait bien aimé savoir si le chevalier d'or était un garçon ou une fille quand même… Même s'il penchait pour un garçon, il n'était pas très sur.

"- 'Mask ??? Angelo ???"

Le Cancer sursauta.

"- Quoi ? Quoi ???"

Un peu agacé, Aphrodite fit la moue.

"- Je te demandais si tu avais mon ordre de mission !" Claqua le poisson.

Le Cancer sursauta une fois de plus.

Malgré ses manières douces et avenantes, le nordique pouvait être très cassant quand il voulait.  
Penaud, le Cancer sortit de son armure la lettre cachetée du sceau du Sanctuaire.

Aphrodite la lui arracha presque des mains.

Il l'ouvrit et la lut.

Un lourd frisson remonta dans le dos de DeathMask.

Le sourire de pur sadisme du Poisson lui raidissait les reins comme jamais une fille des rues n'y était parvenue.

Un fond de ronronnement dans la gorge, les yeux étrécit de joie mauvaise, le poisson lissa le message.

"- Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas tué…."

Si Saga avait été là, DM aurait presque pu se jeter à ses pieds pour le remercier.

Le chevalier d'or des poissons semblait avoir les même passe-temps que lui….

"- Encore un peu de thé ?"

….Même s'il était visiblement bien plus raffiné.  
Sans réfléchir, DM lui sourit.

"- Non…Merci…Je préfère le café… Mais je suis sur que tu t'entendras très bien avec Camus, ca va être ton voisin le plus proche au Sanctuaire. Il aime le temps, les fleurs et il fait la cuisine. Une vraie petite femme mariée."

Les yeux du poisson s'étrécirent de colère rentrée cette fois.

Le sourire du Cancer disparu.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal et… Quel idiot !!

"- Je…je ne voulais pas dire que tu ferais une bonne femme au foyer !!" S'excusa le Cancer avec maladresse. "Juste que Camus est plus raffiné que moi et que comme vous serez voisins…Shaka aussi aime le thé et c'est un sadique finit à ses heures même s'il ressemble à une fille et…" Le regard du poisson se fit ouvertement hostile. "Pas que tu ressembles à une fille ! Enfin si !! Enfin je sais pas si t'es un garçon et… holala…"

C'était pour ca que le Cancer préférait rester chez lui tout seul. Il ne savait pas interagir avec les gens et finissait toujours par se les mettre à dos. Il préférait tuer les gens que de discuter avec. C'était plus facile. Pourtant, cette fois, plutôt que d'être agacé de son incapacité à se faire comprendre, il s'énervait plutôt de se mettre à dos cette charmante créature.

Il était sur qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et…  
Ses explications se finirent sur un ton si plaintif que le poisson cessa de la foudroyer du regard.

Aphrodite non plus n'avait pas l'habitude des gens.

Il préférait rester chez lui et de loin.

Depuis six mois déjà, le pope lui envoyait missive sur missive pour qu'il vienne au Sanctuaire.

Il n'en avait pas envie.

Il obéissait aux ordres que le pope lui donnait mais pas à celui là.

Il se sentait trop différent des autres.

Pour avoir rencontré certains autres chevaliers, il savait qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec eux.

Il était fin, féminin et bien que cela le chagrine, le Cancer n'était pas le premier à douter de son sexe.

Déjà quand il était petit, tout le monde le prenait pour une fille.

Il avait fallu le mettre nu devant son futur professeur pour que l'ancien poisson accepte qu'il soit un garçon et le prendre comme élève.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était fin et délicat comme une fille.

Un peu peiné et blessé, il secoua la tête.

Le Cancer semblait aussi maladroit avec les autres que lui.

Peut-être arriveraient-ils en effet à s'entendre…S'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant.

Aphrodite prit une longue inspiration pour évacuer les restes de colère.

Il lui avait fallut des années pour faire rentrer dans la gorge de ses collègues apprenti qu'il n'était pas une fille. Et s'il avait finit par gagner l'armure d'or, c'était moins parce qu'il était plus puissant qu'eux que parce qu'il avait finit par les tuer tellement il en avait assez.

Bon…En y réfléchissant, ca voulait sans doute dire aussi qu'il était plus fort qu'eux mais…Des fois, Aphrodite doutait.

Il doutait de lui et de sa force.

Il avait un corps de fille, un visage de fille…Avait-il aussi la force d'une fille ?

Et même s'il savait que des chevaliers femmes existaient, ce n'était pas la même chose. On l'avait tellement moqué en le traitant de sale fille…Il y avait une différence entre "une fille" et "une femme chevalier".

C'était aussi pour ca qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au Sanctuaire. Et si le pope estimait qu'il était trop faible pour son armure, qu'il la lui arrachait et le renvoyait ? Il ne savait rien faire à part être un chevalier. Ho, il pourrait toujours être fleuriste, mais sans diplôme ni preuve de son identité, quelle qu'elle soit, qui voudrait de lui ! Il ne lui resterait plus qu'a faire le trottoir…Et ca, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Il préférerait encore se trancher la gorge avec ses propres roses que de se vendre.

C'était ce qui avait finit par le propulser chevalier d'or après tout…Son maitre avait finit par le trouver très à son gout et avait tenté de le forcer.

Il l'avait tué.

Un frisson de crainte lui remonta le long du dos.

Et si le Cancer était là pour ca finalement. Et si son geste était remonté il ne savait comment aux oreilles du pope et qu'il avait décidé de le faire éliminer pour ne pas avoir cédé à son maitre et l'avoir tué ?

DeathMask hésitait.

Il n'avait pas voulu mettre le poisson en colère.

Il était juste maladroit…

Mais à présent, ce n'était plus de la colère qui s'échappait d'Aphrodite mais de la crainte.

Timide comme un chaton malgré ses dix sept ans et ses cinq ans à porter son armure, il posa une main sur le bras du jeune chevalier d'or.

Aphrodite bondit en arrière.  
Feulant comme un chat, il fouetta son agresseur d'une rose acérée avant de se figer.

Le Poisson piqua un fard monstrueux. Il n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer ! Juste…Qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le touche et les rares qui s'y était risqués ne lui voulait pas du bien…

"- Je suis désolé !!!"

Consterné, il lâcha sa rose qui tomba sur le sol, souillée de sang.

Le Cancer battit des paupières.

Une seconde, il ne sentit rien. Puis une atroce brulure remonta le long de son bras.

Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa.  
Déesse, ca faisait si mal !

Il se recroquevilla de souffrance sur le sol.

Pourquoi le poisson l'avait-il attaqué comme ca ???

Noyé dans la douleur, il n'entendit qu'à peine la voix de l'autre chevalier d'or qui s'excusait pas plus qu'il ne sentit la neige posée sur la blessure pour endiguer le sang.

Aphrodite le souleva pour aller l'allonger dans son propre lit.

Déesse, il n'avait pas voulu le blesser !

Il abandonna le Cancer à gémir sur les couvertures le temps d'aller chercher un des petits flacons qu'il gardait dans sa salle de bain.

Inquiet, il l'aida à se relever puis lui fit boire la moitié du flacon avant de masser la fine blessure qu'il avait sur le bras avec le reste du liquide.

Aphrodite soupira de soulagement. Les lignes de souffrances autour des yeux du Cancer s'estompaient rapidement.

"- Je suis désolé…" S'excusa encore le poisson.

Le Cancer s'appuya sur le jeune chevalier d'or le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
Sans le vouloir, il frémit.

Il sentait contre son dos le torse ferme du poisson. Ferme, musclé, viril…indéniablement masculin.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Les ondes de désir qui lui raidissaient les reins amplifiées par les restes de douleur qui lui remontaient le long du bras lui laissaient la tête brumeuse.

"- Je…je voulais pas te faire peur. " S'excusa-t-il aussi.

"- Je ne voulais pas te blesser."

Le Cancer se fendit d'un petit sourire folatre.

"- Tu sais scotcher tes adversaires en tout cas."

Aphrodite rosit.

"- C'est le poison des roses…Je t'ai donné un anti poison…"

"- c'est efficace !"

"- C'est également joli ! Et moins sanglant que de briser les deux rotules de quelqu'un."

Il fit une grimace.

Il adorait se battre mais avec classe. Pas comme une brute sanguinaire. Ca manquait de charme.

"- Rien n'est plus beau qu'une mort bien ordonnée." Expliqua encore le poisson.

Le Cancer hocha la tête.

Lui aimait plutôt les mises à mort rapides et sans bavures.

Ce n'était pas la mort en elle-même qu'il aimait. C'était d'être vivant une fois qu'il l'avait donné.

Aphrodite le fit se rallonger.

"- Tu vas être patraque encore une petite heure. Dors. Je te réveillerais demain matin."

Le Cancer hésita.

"- Je ne vais pas te chasser de ton lit."

Le poisson eut un sourire canaille.

Certes, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Mais après l'avertissement qu'il venait de donner au Cancer, il doutait qu'il se risque à des familiarités.

"- Mais il y a de la place !"

Et sans complexe, sous le regard exorbité de l'italien, il ôta ses vêtements pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

Le pauvre Cancer se recroquevilla un peu sur le lit.

Déjà, se faire à moitié empoisonner pour avoir simplement effleuré le poisson, c'était cher payé, mais maintenant ca !!!

Il soupira.

Ce chevalier d'or était un monstre.

Il l'adorait déjà…


End file.
